


breast

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where there's a spider on the ceilingtumblr





	breast

“What do you think happens when you die?”

Jonghyun turns his head at Taemin’s question, then turns back to his laptop to squint at the time. It’s almost four in the morning. He didn’t even know that Taemin was still awake all this time. He hopes he didn’t judge too hard when Jonghyun hummed the Sailor Moon theme song under his breath for each of the five episodes he watched. Looking back to the other side of the room, he can barely make out Taemin peering at him from under his covers with half open eyes.

“...Like, me personally, or everyone in general?” he asks. He’s gonna need a little more detail if Taemin wants to be exploring deep soul questions at four in the morning. On the other bed, Taemin lifts his shoulders and then lowers them in a sleepy shrug.

“Everyone, I guess,” he mumbles. “I know you don’t really believe in Heaven or Hell.”

“No, I do,” Jonghyun replies. “I just… believe in everything else too. Everyone goes to where they believe.”

“So… people that believe in reincarnation…?”

“They get reincarnated, yeah.”

“What about people that don’t believe in anything?”

“They kinda just… stay in the ground. Where they were buried. Them and their souls. And grow into trees or whatever.”

“Nice,” Taemin hums. Jonghyun grins. Of course Taemin would decide that growing into a tree is a favorable outcome. He’s kind of partial to that himself. He bets he could grow into a redwood or something. Tall as fuck. His soul is good enough for that. “What about you personally, then?” Taemin asks. “Since you believe in… everything. What happens when _you_ die?”

“Mmm,” Jonghyun hums. He moves his laptop from his lap to his other pillow, then turns to his side to be more comfortable. He’s not entirely sure of that himself, to be honest. There are several places he sees his soul going when his body is gone, including his own personal forever happy place, wherever his mom and sister’s souls go, and hanging around as a friendly ghost to lead lost dogs to shelter at night. “Probably I’ll just… hold up the line in Limbo for way too long and piss everyone else off while they decide what to do with--”

Taemin sits up abruptly in the middle of Jonghyun’s sentence. He yanks his blanket off of the bed, tucks his pillows under his arms, and walks out of the room, stiff and straight faced. Jonghyun frowns after him, confused, hurt, worried. Did he say something wrong? He doesn’t think he said anything that would offend Taemin. It’s not like he’s upset that Jonghyun doesn’t want to go to Heaven with him or whatever. He’s always been pretty chill about their differing beliefs. Jonghyun waits a few minutes, then closes his laptop and creeps outside, careful to be quiet so he doesn’t wake the others.

He finds Taemin after a few moments of searching in the living room, climbing into a shoddy pillow fort set up on the couch. He’s got all of the pillows and cushions grouped around the end of the couch, a separate blanket covering all of them so he can take his own blanket in there with him. When Taemin wiggles into a comfortable position and turns around, he jumps an inch when he finds Jonghyun staring at him. Jonghyun continues to stare at him.

“Um,” he says, as Taemin blinks at him with big eyes.

“There was a spider on the ceiling,” Taemin mumbles quietly.

“...Oh,” Jonghyun replies. That makes… a lot of sense. A lot more sense than what Jonghyun was thinking, anyway. He didn’t offend Taemin. There was just a freaky ass bug in their room. He feels himself smiling, relieved that the problem wasn’t him. “Do you want me to go catch it?” he asks. It’s how these things usually go down; Taemin dives away from bugs and Jonghyun kind of just shoos them outside.

“I’d like you to set the room on fire, if that’s no trouble, please,” Taemin says politely, matter-of-factly. Jonghyun snorts. That’s a little out of his ability range.

“I’ll go catch it,” he says, and turns around to head back into their room.

It’s a simple catch; he finds it on the wall behind Taemin’s bed by the time he peeps back into their room. A little dixie cup, a piece of paper, and a tiny bit of guilt when he tosses it outside since he knows that indoor spiders aren’t really built for the outdoors at all. He comes back into the living room to show Taemin the empty cup proudly. Taemin smiles thankfully, but burrows deeper into his little blanket fort of protection. Jonghyun understands. He went through all of that trouble to put this together. Of course he’s going to spend the night here now. Jonghyun glances back down the hallway at their room uninterestedly. He wasn’t going to get to sleep anytime soon anyway. And blanket forts are way too cool to just pass up.

“Can I…?” he asks, gesturing at Taemin’s fortress. Taemin hums in thought for a moment, squinting at him with mock suspicion, before he nods and opens up a little space in his fort. Jonghyun hisses in victory. Success. Slipping up to the couch, he wiggles himself into Taemin’s fort in front of him to be the little spoon. Taemin wraps his arm around his waist as soon as he gets settled. A contented little sigh escapes his lips and Jonghyun smiles himself. This is so comfortable. One of them should probably turn off the lamp on the other side of the couch, but he can’t be fucked to do it now. Jinki will probably do it in the morning in a few hours anyway.

“Am I in any of your afterlife plans?” Taemin asks, nuzzling the back of Jonghyun’s neck. Jonghyun snorts.

“Some of them, yeah,” he admits. Sometimes it’s the whole band, sometimes it’s just Taemin. “One option is that we both become hot vampires together.”

“Nice,” Taemin hums. Then he yawns against Jonghyun’s skin. Jonghyun raises his brows, even though Taemin can’t see. The spider incident finally tired him out, apparently. Jonghyun takes Taemin’s hand in his to play with since it’ll take a lot longer for him to doze off. A thought comes to him and he laughs softly as he traces the outline of Taemin’s fingers.

“There are no bugs in your Heaven, are there?” he asks. Taemin wiggles his hand away from Jonghyun’s light touches, then laces their fingers and holds Jonghyun’s hand loosely instead.

“Absolutely not,” he says. “What kind of Heaven has bugs. That’s blasphemy. And bullshit. They can fuck off to… to bug heaven.” He yawns again. Jonghyun smiles, shaking his head fondly, as Taemin continues to grumble about heathen bugs until he falls asleep.


End file.
